madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Homura Akemi
“No matter how many times I have to repeat all of this, I'll sacrifice you to Kyubey!” Appearance A young girl with long black hair and violet eyes. In the present timeline, she almost always presents herself with an emotionless (stoic look) on her face. Long before she came to realize the horrors of her destiny in earlier timelines, she wears red spectacles alongside having two interlaces of braided hair, thus causing her hair to branch out in the present timeline after removing the braids. Near the ending of the Rebellion Movie, in new universe she has created herself, it is shown that she possesses purple-colored earrings. Personality Since her arrival at Mitakihara Middle School, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode four that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Because of this, she does not want Madoka Kaname to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Kyubey, going as far as to attempting to injure and even kill the cat-like creature. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Madoka as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She was also known for her physical incapability of performing in P.E. class; she would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying, as heard on Drama CD 1. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. Madoka, alongside Mami Tomoe, shows her the ropes and dangers of becoming a magical girl and notes that Madoka's own attitude became much healthier with every witch battle. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka Miki, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Homura herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka. Plot Homura was first introduced in episode One, as a new student. She claimed that her head hurt, and asked to go to the nurse, knowing that Madoka was the helper. She talks with Madoka in the hallway about Madoka's current life, and if she wants to change. Madoka says she is happy with her life right now, and doesn't. Homura then meets Madoka again later, after Madoka has been lead to Kyubey. Homura is seen trying to kill Kyubey. When Madoka saves Kyubey, Homura is displeased and tells Madoka think is none of her business. Then, Sayaka shows up to save Madoka, spraying Homura with a fire extinguisher. Gallery CaptureHouras weapon.PNG Capture Weapon in action.PNG ImagesHmouras soul gem 2.jpg Capture Wtf homura.PNG Images homuras soul gem 3.jpg Facts *She is voiced by Chiwa Saitou *Homura is frequently referred to as "Kankri-chan" amongst fans, since both names sound pretty similar *The character for Akemi (曉美) means "never give up" *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can mean: lettace Category:Character Category:Mahou Shoujo Category:Females